Guy's Dillemma
by Alteizen Riesse
Summary: It's not really that cool being a ninja... well I mean it satirically.
1. Before I Become A Star

Disclaimer CAPCOM

Genre : Sidescrolling Game and Fighting Game

Appearances : Final Fight series, Street Fighter Alpha series

GUY'S DILEMMA chapter One

Do you know who I am?

I am known by the name of Guy.

I am a ninja. A rightful heir of the Bushin Style.

I know most people nowadays think of Ninja as something cool and that, (partially maybe because of the Naruto series that's booming right now) but, There's a major loss of being a ninja, I tell you.

Sure you know about those fancy jutsus, deadly weapons, Cool outfits, stealthy style, etc etc... but all of those are just hoax, made to intimidate our foes. Those were made to scare the bones out of our enemies everytime they know that they are dealing with a ninja. It's some sort of psy-war we create for our enemies

For example, do you about know the multiplication jutsu? The trick made the ninja appear to be more than one... well, we use mirrors. There's a reason why ninja always do their missions at night. You won't be able to see the mirrors, and, for the light replacement to reflect the ninja image, we use the enemy's torch light. From our forefathers experiences, no guards would gone for a search in the middle of night without a proper lighting equipment. Well... the lights from the torch are dim, but it's enough to make images appear due to the light reflections. From there, the enemies usually frozen with shock and fear.

How does one's images kill a human? Their sidekick of course! Throwing and shooting all kinds of weapon and projectile you could ever imagine to the poor SOBs from a hidden place and when the confusion starts to overwhelm the enemy, The primary ninja goes to continue his mission. We'd be gone before the enemy know it.

Cool outfits? Naahh.. you only see those in movies or cartoon. Real ninja only wears one piece of cloth, a leather shoes, a head veil and a Gstring. Don't expect ninjas to wear pads or a chestpad. It'll only limits our movement in tight places like air ventilations, underground tunnels, and small chimneys.

Deadly weapons? If you call knives, staves, caltrops, shurikens, and kunais as deadly weapons... what say you for pistols, grenades, bazookas, tanks, and nuclear missiles? Our weapons are just simple kitchen utensils. Caltrops are made out of clays and patched with glass shrapnels. Kunais are nothing but heads we use to make spear – a bamboo stick plus a Kunai = spear. Shurikens? Hahaha you won't kill anyone with just throwing shurikens, no matter how many of them.

I hope these insights will open your eyes a bit wider regarding the highly esteemed ninja. I myself, regret for being a ninja. And boy how I regret being a ninja than being a police officer.

Police have pistol for starters. Whether it's a 5-bulleted revolver or 6-bulleted revolver, is not a problem. One bullet is enough to kill someone if you aim for the vitals. Shurikens or our standard throwing projectiles is hardly a life threat to the enemy. Imagine if a ninja have to deal face to face with an enemy that uses a pistol. We throw a shurikens, the enemy shot a bullet. The enemy bleeds, the ninja is a dead meat.

Also, Police have vehicles, whether it's a car or motor, is also not a problem. As long as you don't have to walk from your house to the crime scene, then it's okay. Do you think that jumping from roof to roof is an easy thing? It takes hell of energy out of us. And the sewers? You can't even start to imagine how awful the SMELL is!

Second, is the public appearance. I cannot show myself in the public, not like cops. A ninja have to be very stealthy in doing their job. A cops, whenever they finish a case, they can show up in the TV and announce it to everyone, get a rewards, public respect, etc etc. Me? back to my old cramped hut in the old and dirty corner of an alley without no one knowing all my great deeds except my client and my lovely hamster. Now how am I gonna impress the ladies if they don't know I'm exist!

Third, A cop with big stomach is still okay while Ninja with a big stomach is a dead ninja. That's why I usually envy cops who can eat donuts on duty, or cops who doesn't have to worry about their weight... Me? I need to be as slim as possible for many reasons. One of them, since I'm from the Bushin-ryuu, is to make me able to do the triple flip jump. FYI, I only eat two balls of onigiri before a mission. (Onigiri is a riceball with something on the inside, i usually use fish). Sometimes I got too hungry, I start to eat any food that I found on the enemy's mansion.

I also regret not to chose to be a ground trooper as my career instead.

I need to be very agile, thus I cannot carry too much of equipments. I cannot bring too many weapons in my sleeves, heck my suit doesn't even have that long of a sleeve. Whenever I need a weapon, I have to utilize it from a fallen enemy. don't you think that it is troublesome. And most of the times, the weapons I got from the enemy is either too noisy ( a pistol or some sort ) or it's too big too handle ( even a baton is too big for me to carry ).

Well, once I had a small tanto (some sort of kitchen knife) stick on my waist, but it scratched my arse everytime I do my Bushin Izuna Otoshi. (for those who don't understand bushin techniques, Bushin Izuna Otoshi is when I do a triple flip, grab my opponent when I'm still on mid-air, and slam him/her to the ground, jump backward, turn my back on the fallen enemy, raise my right hand and slide it down and say "Waruku Omounai!" – means "don't think badly of me!") – quite fancy I must say so myself.

Next, I once had a nunchaku(doublestick) strapped on my feet but that damn nunchaku clapped everytime I do my Bushin Hayagake, making the enemy alerted all the time. Oh how I hate those clang-clang sound everytime the doublestick hit each other. Even though the doublestick is strapped, the horrible super speed pace of my running usually tear the strapper, thus loosened the strap and that's when the clang-clang voice got wild.

(Bushin Hayagake is a super-duper-horrible speeding silent run method invented by master Zeku's master). Other than to get in as quickly as silently as possible... It works for the get-out process as well.

I even wore knuckles on my fist but you know what happen? I can't spread my finger and thus failed to do even a simple technique Bushin shiho nage. (Bushin shiho nage is just a technique to flip my opponent in any direction I want by grabbing his/her hand). Punching? Naahh my Bushin-Ryuu doesn't really support power punching techniques... It's a mistake to use a Knuckles in the first place anyway.

just compare my condition with a soldier or ground troopers.

They can carry all those handy-dandy equipment, they can drive a tank, they also have a walkie talkie for when they are bored. Never bother a small knive when they can carry a large saber on their waist. No need to worry about the sound of firing carbine because their carbine can reach yards of distance. Never have to wear knuckles to punch their enemies because they can just shoot them dead with a glock. Heck, soldiers can even be promoted and do a desk job! A ninja will always be on the field job, unless, One you're dead, Two you're not alive.

Oh yeah, do you know that once a ninja's identity is revealed, it's only a matter of time before that ninja goes bankrupt since no one will hire him anymore. A ninja with identity is usually a dead ninja. You can say that to Hanzo Hattori. Nobody knew him when he was still alive.

This and the fact that a ninja paycheck is almost always never enough to make daily ends meet. Often times I need to gather wild roots just to make some soups (add some sea water for the flavour).

I once had to accept a customer with only three Ryos as a payment for finding his lost tiger. Just imagine how cheapskate he is! Afford a Tiger but only paid three ryos! The tiger was, of course, easily found with my outstanding tracking skill, but the hard part is to take it back home alive. I accepted the job nevertheless because my cute hamster got sick and I need the money for the medicine. My previous hamster died when I tried to cure him with wild roots and blackberry for the sweetener. so much with those traditional stuff Master Zeku have thought me.

Being a ninja is tough and praiseless

Master Zeku told me that when a threat rises to the world, so will the shadow of Bushin. Now why should it be the shadow, not the BUshin himself. Why do I have to appear in the dark. Why can't I show myself and get a raise! Errr... I mean praise for my efforts. Am I not worth it? I thought I'm the only rightful heir to the secret of Bushin technique. No matter though, cause I'm tired of being a praiseless ninja anyway.

The one and only Bushin-style heir like me definitely have a better place in this world. I just need a place to prove myself. I need a place that it's okay to do some action even in front of public. I want to be famous, and alive!

That chance finally arrived.

I saw an advertisement of an audition for the Final Fight series. They need a sidekick for the main actor. The qualifications are simple enough. You need to be a ninja in order to do the audition. sure they were a lot of applicants beside me but it was me they wanted. I'm sure it has something to do with the interview, especially when they questioned me about the payment. I said, as long as i'm on TV, i'll do it. (by the way, my hamster is having a baby and I need money to buy a new cage. I hope the payment is enough to cover the expenses)

I didn't tell Master Zeku I was doing the audition.

This Final Fight was actually my golden ticket. The series was a blast. Many people liked it. The new concept of leveling up on the sidescrolling genre was the key. My popularity surpassed even the main actor, Cody. Maybe because of my awesome jumping technique. I even got colours on that series. I usually just black and white, now I have Red colour on my body.

It didn't stop there. The series went to trilogy, and I finally have enough salary to fix my old hamster's cage. I don't have to worry about food anymore because there's so many hotdogs for free in the studio where I work. I even get to eat a full set of fried chicken sometimes when I do some fabulous act in the Final Fight.

Not only that, the bosses at Capcom decided that I could be entered in the upcoming street fighter game. It's called Street Fighter Alpha for the sales on USA and Street Fighter Zero for the sales on Japan. I thought to myself that things are finally turning around for me.

I was wrong.

End Of Chapter One –


	2. I Got Naive Expectations

Note: I'm a fan of Guy. I can defeat Chun Li in a 5-round match at level 7 difficulty. Not much of a brag I know....

Disclaimer CAPCOM

Genre : Sidescrolling Game and Fighting Game

Appearances : Final Fight series, Street Fighter Alpha series

GUY'S DILEMMA chapter Two

Do you know who I am?

I am known by the name of Guy.

I am a ninja. A rightful heir of the Bushin Style.

At the end of chapter one, I said I was wrong to think that things are finally turning around for me.

Well first of all, for my naive expectation, I want to ask you people, who doesn't know Street Fighter series? Ryu the hadouken master, Ken the shoryuken master, Chun-Li the spinning zubaru kick master, Bison the fearsome Shadowloo leader, Blanka the twisted-mutated humanbeast, Guile the Spikey gold Hair, Dhalsim the Yoga Guru, Zangief the Red Typhoon, and others. ( If I'm so inclined to write all of them down here, it'll take a whole page). That being said, recently Street Fighter series just reach its fourth Arc.

Each of the Street Fighter series is and have always become a considerable product. A lot of peripherals were made from Street Fighter series. You have Action Figures, Posters, Cards, Video games, Anime, Comics, T-Shirt, and God knows what else they made out of it. Well, I had my own action figure myself... I got it after trading my Cammy with some nerd on a local Hobby Shop.

Me being in one of the Street Fighter series is surely a career boost, at least that's what I thought. I got a fancy 6 coloured costumes of Red, Purple, Blue, Green, Brown, and White suits. My voice is finally audible, not just text anymore. I can do wall jump, a feature exclusive only to Chun-Li and Vega. I can do the famous flying-spinning kick. I have the longest and highest jumping capabilities. I can do combo attack up to 12 hits without have to make them dizzy. I was given bad-ass victory-sentences on Street Fighter Alpha 1, copypaste victory-sentences on Street Fighter Alpha 2, and wise victory-sentences on Street Fighter Alpha 3. Perhaps Capcom was trying to make me be a more grown up person, on each series.

My skill improved exponentially each series by Capcom's fighting programmers. On the third Alpha series, I can dodge head-on the famous spirit ball Hadouken and other projectile such as Charlie's and Guile's Sonic Boom, Sagat's Tiger Slash, and pee-wee projectiles from Sakura, Dee Jay, Rose, Cody, and Rolento. I even have a death Super attack, which Master Zeku haven't even teach me before. Oh, but there are also minor details mistake. did I tell you that my face is a lot more handsome than the one on the Street Fighter series picture? And my hands... my hands aren't that big. Those bulky muscles are just exaggerated.

A little bit extra story about the Death Super Attack will be added(name still secret for spoiler sake)..... Naahh, what's the wait anyway. It's called Bushin Musou Renge! Or literally it means Bushin Unparalled Rapid Reap! (credit goes to Captain America from gamefaqs). Funny thing about this technique is that Master Zeku didn't teach me this at all. I just suddenly able to do this when I was shooting a footage for my Good Ending Scene in Street Fighter Alpha 3. And the name? Naah I actually didn't know what to call it. Someone at the scene just came up with the name. He said Unparalled because nobody could do it except me, Rapid because it hits 10 times in one second, Reap... mmm well... I forgot how he came up with that one.

Some say that I copied Akuma's(or Gouki) Raging Demon attack. Well, here's some truth about that Akuma's Raging whatsoever. Actually, Akuma didn't do anything on those 1 second white screen. It was just sound effects and the lightnings were made by computer graphics. Akuma is too old to do those speedy attack.

What about the Sliding that Akuma does before doing his Raging demon? Naahh... can't you see that he's using a sling. Do you think that human can actually fly? You gotta be joking me. It was all just camera tricks. Then... what about the one lays on the ground after the technique? Hahaha It was all just an act.

Anyways, At first, the original ending footage was, actually, I Jump right when Bison's Psycho Crusher was about to hit me. Bison goes wild and couldn't control his Psycho-Crusher because he was weakened from our fight. Bison hit the giant Shadowloo Robot cannon. The scene goes BOOOM! With me turning my back on the explosion. But, in the middle of the shooting, I got some sort of revelation. My body shaked like crazy and I fainted. When I recover, that technique just suddenly inside my body.

The Bushin Musou Renge technique was so full of gore that the director decide it to turn out the lights when I did that technique. Otherwise the Game would not be on the teen category anymore. That and the fact It wasn't Bison whose being beat up by me. It was his stunts and that goes the same for all other characters. Bison refused to do the scene due to the horrible and exruciating pain. Well,.. can't blame him for being a coward. Even so, on a pitch dark environment, my Bushin Musou Renge is still viewable because the technique produces blitz' each time a hit lands. It sure pack punch i gotta tell you since it takes out three bars of my Super.

Hmm.. Enough with the self-edifications because these is where my dilemma comes in. You can see the greatness in me. No flaws as to how Capcom describe me, except for the face. I'm so potentially a huge next rising star as Ryu's equals. Heck, I once even start to think of my own series, without Cody or Haggar. Just me, Legacy Of Guy: Bushin Blood... or maybe Legacy Of Guy: Bushin Soul. Yeaa.. that'll be cool. ! I bet a Street Fighter noobs will start to wonder, who is this Guy... person? Is he really that good? Can he really do those nifty combo attacks! Is he really that Kakoii (pronounce:Kaa-Koy, means: Good-looking)?

But I came as an underplayed character in Street Fighter Alpha series. That fatty and Slick Vega was even more popular than I am. How could it be!? Honda couldn't dodge projectiles like I do! Slick Vega is as weak as Dan whenever his claws gone. There's also times when I secretly join a Street Fighter fan club online, with a disguised ID, Yug, asking people there who're their favourites. Surprisingly, Their answer include all characters except me. On Cosplay parties often held in many countries, nobody even use me as their Cosplay chara... Where did I go wrong, I asked myself and my hamster.

My hamster Squeakks.. That's when I realize the answer to my unpopularity. It lies within me all along.

I am a too-difficult kind of character. Only a few talented people manage to get the hold of my untapped power. This leads to my unpopular status in Street Fighter Alpha series. Although these "few talented people" can kick ass! Many people who tried Guy, consider him as weak due to no projectile, weak base damage, tricky-timing Arts and no special-unique moves. Those weaklings! They don't know how I excell in Combo-techniques! Heh, should you know that If you manage to do 8-hits corner Combo twice, the victory is yours. Alas, They don't even know how strong my throws are! Who else can do a triple flip and slam the enemy to the ground! All in all, they don't know how entwined themselves with my superior skills! Man... go read a guide about how to play Guy, will ya.

These and Apparently Capcom themself, base their judgment only on history and quantity. You can see how Balrog is always appear as one of streetfighters even though nobody use him. All he does is just punch-punch-punch, no kicks, no flips, and no projectiles. I can't imagine someone would choose him after me. And you can see how Capcom keep Ryu appear in every series eventhough all Ryu players are just so-so. What about me? With only so few who play as me and the fact that I didn't appear in the first series of Street Fighter, makes me an expendable character. If only I had an agent like Fei-Long, things might have gone different. FYI, Fei Long appears in the fourth arc.

Ah well... what am I yapping about anyway. I'am so agitated that they didn't include me on the fourth arc of the street Fighter series, that's why! Hissatsu! I should have just Bushin Gorai Kyaku those Capcom top brass'! How could they've missed to call me, the great and legitimate successor of Bushin-ryuu. I can do a triple Flip, for heaven's sake! But, I'm a bit glad though since Kieran isn't in the 4th arc as well, otherwise it would have been a deathblow to my pride. Kieran... bleh she's just a Bushin rookie. She couldn't even do the DeathSuper attack.

Anyways, When I first heard of the Street Fighter 4 plan, I was sure that I'd be in it as well. I was in the series three times in a row, How could I not be in the 4th as well. I waited for their call. I checked the local site regarding list of the characters available in it. I even called Mr. Bison's agent, I heard she's close with one of Capcom's Top brass' but no luck. She said that my name isn't in the pre-list. Well, I didn't give up there. I called Inafune-san himself! Asked him whether I would be in the next series or not. And for my dissapointment, this is what he said to me on the phone.

"I am really sorry, . It is really hard for me to say this to you but according to our popularity data, you are on the bottom three of our list. We were actually gonna put all the characters from the previous series, we know the blue-ray have enough space for that, It's just that we don't have enough time to finish all the character's CGI. Not to mention we have to readjust all the size to match with the artwork. We're on a really tight schedule. And as an add to that, our company policies in making new arc is, as always, to add 2-3 more characters. It was a pleasure working with you Mr. Guy, but I am afraid you will not appear in the next Street Fighter series. Give my regards to Cody, Haggard, Jessica, and Master Zeku. I'll call you if we have new project, until then, keep practicing thoses fancy flips, okay! Bye!"

That's it. There goes my career in the Street Fighter series.

When everyone's career is getting better, mine's just suddenly have a freefall. Did you know that Rolento is finally being promoted to a general and now doing desk jobs somewhere in the State. Sodom's theatrical group just got invited to play in the Buckingham Castle. Sodom now can afford to buy his own studios. Haggard just opened a Gym club downtown and I heard he's doing great. Cody... well he's still in prison, but I heard that Jessica proposed him. Man... what should I do... I don't wanna do stupid ninja work again. I'm the legitimate successor of Bushiryuu! I don't wanna end up being a cheap stunt actor or playing in a cheap slapstick movies.

Time skipped, not too long but stil indefinitely...

At some point of my life, I was considering to do a seppuku (also known as harakiri). I know Ninjas are not obliged to do that but I'm too ashamed of being a washed up actor. I have prepared the katana, which I borrowed from Ibuki – Gem Street Fighter. I have also decided the Day. But, perhaps by some kind of divine intervention, on the day and on the time I was about to cut open my stomach, someone knock the door.

That was the time when I receive the letter from the postman.

End of Chapter Two -

endnote : I hope the grammars are okay....


	3. Guy got his hand on YogaFreak Dhalsim

Disclaimer CAPCOM

Genre : Sidescrolling Game and Fighting Game

Appearances : Final Fight series, Street Fighter Alpha series

GUY'S DILEMMA chapter Three.

Do you know who I am?

I am known by the name of Guy.

I am a ninja. A rightful heir of the Bushin Style.

At the end of chapter two, the postman came.

Somebody asked me earlier, how did the postman knows where my hut is when a ninja's hut is always a ninja's hideout. Well that is the same question I asked the postman myself.

The Postman said blatantly, "Who do you think you are questioning me? Do you know that I have been a postman for thirty years already! I Know this city like the back of my palm! Now sign this receit Immediately, You silly guy!"

When I see the envelope, the address was meant for Capcom: Guy. Hmm.. yeah, that figures. I only gave my address once to Capcom Company when I went for the audition. Perhaps the Postman went there too and asked them about my address. And so I signed the receit and recieved the letter.

The letter was quite thick I must say. One must have spend quite a time writing this. And judging from the stamps, this is an express letter. I don't think that this is a request letter. A request letter usually very short, and not delivered by postman. Usually a request letter came from an arrow or from a pigeon. Did I tell you about a request letter that came by with an arrow? Or have I told about the stupid pigeon who pooped on my request letter?

Well one time I had a pigeon brought me a request letter. The pigeon looked very tired and its feather has turn brownish due to the dirts and rains on its way to my Hut. I took the request letter from its feet. The letter was so dusty and wet and almost torn. It took me quite some time to read what's in it. At first i decided not to accept the job because it was too difficult, based on my opinion. But when I was putting my reply to the pigeon's feet and the pigeon was about to leap, comes a second request letter. It came with an arrow, shot from a distance, went through the fences, pierced the pigeon in its head and went through, and finally landed at a center of my dart board.

I was furious. Now that the pigeon is dead, The owner would surely want me to replace it. Since I know that a delivery Pigeon is worth a lot of Ryos, and each pigeon has its particular address. I had no chance but to accept BOTH of the request just to cover up my expenses on replacing the poor bird. Luckily the request from the arrow letter aren't that difficult and the reward was quite generous.

Oh yeah, back to my previous letter from the postman.

I rip the envelope with my Bushin Kami Okiri (it's Bushin secret technique of ripping papers with super precision, well... actually it's because i don't have a scissor). I examined the letter inside. It's from Rose! The letter is very long but most of it are just nonsensic talks. I almost fell asleep reading through the second page of the letter. It was really just nonsense writings. I then fast-read the letter and just when I was about to reach the end of the letter at page six, I noticed something.

_...... Guy, I think I love you. Ever since that rescue scene on Street Alfa 3, I always missed you. Your strong arm when carrying me felt so firm but soft and gentle. I want to see you soon. Meet me at my apartment... you do still remember where it is, right?_

_PS:please wear something red_

I stood there for a minute in silent before I started jumping around. Finally something really good comes knocking on the door. I took a quick bath and wear my best ninja suit, the red coloured one and a tube of my best natural cologne all over my body.

"Life.... Here I Come!"

Hmm... should I just run with my super speed to Rose's place or should I just jump from roof to roof? Nah I think I'll take a cab. I still have my savings from my last mission. I don't want to break a sweat when I get to her place. You don't know what heaven has laid in store for me... heheheh...

1 hour later...

The Taxi pulled over. The driver then said to me that the fare is $55.45 and that's equal with about 554.5 Ryo. I gave him 560 Ryo and told the driver to keep the change. But to my least expected reply, the driver threw away the money and asked me to pay with dollars. Well I know it was partially my fault for paying in different currency but I did give him an extra as a tip. When I was about to argue him back, I realize that the driver was Dhalsim, the Yoga master from India.

"Dhalsim? What are you doing here in America?"

"Heh? Who are you? How do you know my name?" Dhalsim replied back.

"I'am Guy, I starred in Street fighter Alpha too."

"Hmm.. I do not reckon you. Are you a figurant?" He asked in suspiciously.

"What? I was the main star! I played in all of the alpha series!"

"Ah I see, well I am not surprise that I know you not." Dhalsim continues "You only hired in three street fighter series... You are a figurant, alright."

"How DARE you! You shall know my power holds the life and death literally. I was just really holding my power, back then." I replied back.

"Then... shall we prove how figurant are you? Silly Guy..." Dhalsim grins

Just when he finishes his challenge, he tried to punch me using his extended hand, extends from the front seat and went right through the back window.

KepRyaaass! His hand made a hole in the back window glass. "aarrrrrrrrghhh It Hurts!!" Dhalsim yelled.

I avoided the fist and move to the right side of the back seat. I opened the door and went out, but just after I leaped away from the car, something grabs me by my shirt and tried to pull me to the ground. To avoid any damage from falling, I bend my body forward and do Bushin ushiro-ukemi (It's like a backroll technique for safefalling). It was Dhalshim's extended right hand that grabbed me.

"Where do you think you're going, silly Guy?" Dhalsim ask grinly.

Without replying, I grab back his extended arm and pulls it to my mouth and bite it.

"Arrrrrggggggggggghhhh!!" Dhalsim yelled and lets off his grab and his arm retracted back. "How dare you Bite my precious hand!" Said Dhalsim in anger. "You will face my ultimate weapon! Yoga FIRE!!!"

Dhalshim Hurls out a big ball of fire from his mouth. I reacted quickly and did a Bushin Houzanto (It's a Bushin secret technique to dodge projectiles by spinning my body towards my target and land an attack). The fire didn't hit me, instead, it hit the back right tire and took it in flame. Dhalsim was caught unaware with my technique, much like all shoto-ers that likes to use projectile, and when he was about to hurl another ball of fire, - as a continium of my earlier technique - I punch him.

DUAAKkk! My fist landed in his face and he was thrown aback and out from the left door.

Dhalsim regained his compusure, three second after the fall, He stands up and put his weird stance. With body bended a little to his right front, he moves his arm in a circular path. "Today you will meet the forensics and they will have a hard time recognizing you with your burn out skin!!!"

"Is that the best trash-talk you can give me?" I replied back.

"What!! Why you silly figurant dares to insult me!? I will make you sorry for those insults! I will burn not only your fragile body but also all your clothes so that you will die naked and everyone can see how small your balls are! I will also...

I leaped to the left side of the Taxi using my Bushin Izuna Otoshi (It's a Bushin front flip technique useful for getting near the enemy right in their face) and Grab him in his skinny shoulder while I'm still in mid-air,

"I will also.. Whaa!!? ..Hey take your filthy hands off my shoulder!" Dhalsim startled.

"You talk too much, Yoga-Freak!" I said victoriously and pulled him up using my jumping momentum and then slams him back to the ground.

KABRRAAKKK! Since his body is like a rubber, It bounces off the ground. I followed it with my Bushin Senpuu Kyaku (It's a bushin style technique of mid-air triple spinning kick attack. It resembles Ryu's flying spinning kick attack but with shorter distance and moves 45 degrees upward not straight forward.)

Pow! Pow! Pow!! "Aarrrgghhhhhh! I will get you for th..." Dhalsim was thrown far away back and before he can finishes his sentence, his head bumped the traffic light and he fell unconcious.

I turn my back on him, raise my right hand, and slides it down saying "Don't worry, everyone losses to me."

Now back to Rose. If I my memories serve me right, her house is on Rose Avenue 2 number 14. And that would be.. 1, 2, 3, 4,... 12, 13.. Ah! That purple house! Yes that's it.

"Heavens... here I come!"

_To be continued..._


	4. First step To the Tournament

Disclaimer CAPCOM

Genre : Sidescrolling Game and Fighting Game

Appearances : Final Fight series, Street Fighter Alpha series

GUY'S DILEMMA chapter Four.

Do you know who I am?

I am known by the name of Guy.

I am a ninja. A rightful heir of the Bushin Style.

At the end of chapter three, I managed to kick Dhalsim out of fanfiction.

Ding Dong! Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong!

"Rosey, dear.. honey.. It's me Guy."

"Rooossseeeyyy..." I yelled a bit

"Just a minute.." A voice came from inside the house.

"Rose, are you in there? It's me, Guy" I replied again.

After about half an hour of waiting, Finally the door is opened. There on the door, stood an angelic figure. Dressed all in purple. A purple blouse with 2 even darker purple buttons on each side of the collar. A dark purple skirt and purple leggings with black high heels.

"Hi Rose" I said to her.

"Hi Guy.. Good, you wear reds as told. Shall we on our way? I hate to miss the show." Rose suddenly pull my hand

"The show? But I thought we're gonna relax inside the... Waaaitt, Rose"

"Time is the luxury we do not have at the moment!" Rose hurried me over.

"But Rose, I didn't bring any vehicle... well maybe we can use his cab." I pointed at Dhalsim's cab.

"Using a dented and measly Cab? That's preposterous! A fine lady such as I would be in such a degenerated state o'mind!" She suddenly change her voice tone.

As I beginning to think on how to get to the locations of the show, which I don't yet know where and how, I notice something oddly familiar. She slowly put both her hands in her chest and then starts floating. Suddenly two red-yellowish spheres appear on her left and right. At first it's just the size of a marble and it kept on expanding until the size of a basketball.

"Spirit Sphere!" I said in amazement.

"I am glad you still remembers it.. otherwise I will shoot it at you." Rose replied smiling.

She then give one of the spheres to me. Slowly floating with the wave of her hand. The sphere moves from her side to mine slowly and then stops just a few centimeters in front of me. I notice that the spheres spins fast in random directions but amazingly stays still.

"Have a seat on it" Rose said to me

I see Rose sit with her legs crossed, like doing a Yoga. Her spheres starts floating upward. I tried to sit in it but it's harder than it seems. Though I finally manage to sit, I barely could stabilize myself. Nonetheless, as soon as I manage to sit quite still, the sphere starts moving upward following Rose's sphere. Now we are about twenty meters above the ground.

The spheres then turn blobbyish like a water in a balloon. Giving some space in the middle-up just about right for me to sit crosslegged. The spheres, both mine and Rose, slowly gaining speed. We're flying in quite a high speed now and I start to feel dizzy. I think I'm having an airsick.

Oh man I wish I didn't ate that raw meat as breakfast if knew I was going airborne and speeding…

I tried to hold it inside my belly but as the sphere gain more speed, I become more less oriented. Without further a do, I start puking down to earth. With my Bushin-tabemono-Otoshi (Dropping food from within) I managed to puke one last shot of puke inside my belly. Luckily Rose didn't notice... or so I thought.

"Do please try to avoid any pedestrians when you do that." Rose said in a quite elegantly manner..

"Uh.. oH.. Sorry Rose..." I was a bit dizzy answering her.

"Please hold on just a little bit, we will arrive soon enough in our due location."

"I do hope so, Rose.."

"Oh and one more thing, Guy, please prepare yourself." Rose said to me

Don't worry about that Rosey dear, I said to myself. A highly skilled ninja – much better than Ibuki – is always prepared for everything. My training days with master Zeku never stops with surprise attacks done by my master. I am as strong as raging Ox with the speed of a cheetah! I am the rightful heir of Bushin! I am Guy!

"We are almost in our destinations, Guy." Rose smiled at me

"I see some kind of a big colloseum up front... is there some special occasions happening?" I asked her

"Yes, Guy. It's an All-Red-Fighter competition" Rose said again smiling

"What! But I thought we're gonna have a date!"

"We are, Guy... just wait until you know what the prize is." Said Rose.

"Prize? Rose... I hope there's a good deal of cash at stake here!"

The Sphere start to slowing down its speed as we near the big asphalt road that connects to the Front gate. Boy, do I see a lot of fancy car coming inside the gate. Before I realized it, the sphere have reach the front gate and stop moving. The gate is twentymetres below us. I smiled to Rose, and then stands on my Sphere. "Thanks for the ride, Rose." I said to her and then jump doing a triple frontflip downward.

*Swiff.. swiff.. swiff…* and lands on the asphalt, turns my back on the frontgate, lifting my righthands up and then slides it down to my right hip like a katana swing. Yeah! A nice entry if I may say so myself..

"Why on earth did you have to Jump like that? There will be time for you to showing off like that.." Said Rose. Her Sphere were hovering beside me before it finally touch the ground enabling Rose to get off elegantly.

"Come, Guy… if you'd like, follow me to the fighter chamber, please" Rose said to me.

Inside was a brickwall hall. Wide enough to have 2 cars park side-by-side. Just like old castle, the lightings use torches and have a long red carpet stretched out as far as this hall goes. The upper wall were decorated with silly old-style chandeliers. And if you have an extra super ninjaish nose like me, you could smell a roast barbeque around the corner.

We finally came to a large wooden door. It looks so strong although I'm pretty sure my triple spinning kick would be able to break it open.

"Guy, you should go inside and prepare yourself" Rose suddenly said to me

"…." I stay silent

"Be eager my prince, for the prize that awaits you is an assured your-every-desire-fillings." Said Rose smilling.

I'm not quite understand of what she just said, asks to her "What is exactly do I get If I Win this?"

"I, myself, shall receive quite an amount of wealth as the prize along with a valuable ancient relic, while you…" Rose stops.. "while you shall receive me, as your prize.." Rose Smiles and then turn her back and starts walking away.

"Do please take good care of your life out there, Guy…" Rose says without turning her face to me

I paused for a second and then I starts to smile. And continues with laughters… She doesn't know what's coming for her. These measly tournament of battle is just a joke! With my bushin skills, I could come at all the fighters both hand tied and blindfolded and still win the battle with one single blow for I am Guy, The legitimate successor of Bushin Ninja Style!

"bleh… what a Joke," as I open the door and entered the room

Inside, I was greeted by an officer wearing silly outfit looking like a soldier. He questioned my names and looked at the list.

"Mr. Guy of Bushin Style, as Rose's Representative on the arena, you will be fighting Zangieff of the Red Typhoon from USSR as General Gurlukovich's representatives." The officer said to me. "Please wait on the left room until your names have been called by the Announcer"

"Zangieff? Meh.. that slow-red-big-lump-of-meat? It'd be done before you know it."

And I waited… waited… waited… and my name was finally shouted by the announcer.

And then I said to myself, "Zangieff.. today your body, viscera, and muscle you so proud of will be shattered by the Bushin-ryuu!"

To Be COntinued


	5. Zangieff's being SmackDowned

Disclaimer CAPCOM

Genre: Sidescrolling Game and Fighting Game

Appearances: Final Fight series, Street Fighter Alpha series

GUY'S DILEMMA chapter Four.

Do you know who I am?

I am known by the name of Guy.

I am a ninja. A rightful heir of the Bushin Style.

At the end of chapter four, I was about to destroy zangieff into smithereens

Before I continue, someone asked me, just how long this My Dillema will continue. Well,I actually don't know. Maybe after I make my way to the top.

I walk up to the arena, 10 x 10 meters wide in a hexagon shape. LOL, how did I know that it was 10x10 meters when its in a hexagon shape not square? Well, picture a 10x10 meter square shape in your mind and then slice a 2.5x2.5 meters of triangle on each corner. Now you get the picture. Oh yeah, not the mention four candle chandeliers. Although I might add that those chandeliers are just decorations. The lightings is actually provided by lotsa Neon lamps from all sides.

As I enters the arena, I notice something irritable to my Bushin pride. The crowd wasn't that eager on cheering me. I'm the Bushin legitimate successor and also Handsome, why aren't the ladies on the audience not cheering me up?

"You guys need something or what!" I yelled to the direction of the audience without be able to see them. The backlightings are to bright.

"Kore-zo Burshinryuu! (Means: This Is Bushin Style!)" I yelled again and do a bushin Hayagake (Bushin super speed running-dash) from my side to the other end of the arena and then do a wall jump back high up to the center of the arena and do a triple spinning kick to one of the chandeliers and a triple frontflip as I landed back. The chandelier falls beside me a few second later.

The crowds then start to cheer me like crazy! It works! Yeah! For about ten seconds, and then they go silent as the announcer yelled the name Zangieff.

Zangieff enters the arena, with his red cloak and red boots as usual. And then he took off the red cloth away to the audience and shows his muscle. Boy his muscles sure are humongous. And, Yes, he is wearing a red shorts.

Zangieff then looks at me, "You are only insects to me!"

I smirks and tightening my fist waiting for the announcer to begin the fight.

"Go For Pro! FIGHT!" Announcer yelled and the crowd went crazy saying Beat'em up guys!-Beat'em up guys!

I put up my fighting stance. It's standing straight, stretching my left arm down center and raising my right palm open in front of my face. I see Zangieff only standing like a gorilla.

Zangieff is a wrestler, so he probably aiming to grab my leg and bring me down. And seeing how big his muscle, I don't think I will be able to push him away with mere kicks and punch. I need to stay airborne and aim for his head.

Without a second pause after I analyzed it, I do a bushin triple frontflip. I intend to slam him using the momentum but Zangieff already anticipate this. He gushes out a wide hook (a punch from one side to the other side). I cancel my Bushin Slam and guard instead.

The hit was nothing but I recoiled and land about 1,5 meters in front of him. He rushes to catch me but I quickly use a Bushin Houzanto (BUshin side-spinning evade proceed with an Elbow hit). The hit got the back of his neck (very dangerous, don't attempt to do this to your friend). He limps out for a moment, but enough for me to do a Bushin RunSpinKick to the back of his neck again. He limps down but as he almost fell, He yelled and do a Spinnning Pile Driver (Stretching both arm sideways and rotating his body like a tornado)

I was caught unaware but my Bushin Reflexes are superb! I duck down and do a Sliding Kick. Zangieff looses his balance and falls down hard on his back. I jump backward and put up my stance again. The crowd was silent for a second and then went crazy cheering!

I know that was not enough to knock him down. I have to prepare some more nifty attacks to destroy him into smithereens.

Well, it's hard to make a fun story out of this. It's different with the ones when against Dhalsim. He was a super skinny old decrepit yoga freak that spits tiny fireball. Zangieff on the other hand, is Big mature although stupid, and doesn't spit projectile. Meaning that Zangieff excel at hand-to-hand combat. Not that I can't defeat but I need to concentrate on this one. But again, that doesn't mean I can't diss him.

"The bigger you are, the harder you fall." I said a popular quote from somewhere.

Zangieff gets up, looking at me and smilling. "That was hardly a scratch, Guy." He bend his neck left and right making *Drrkk, drrk* sound. (What do you call that in English?). "My Perestroika can hit me harder and she is 70 now" Zangieff grinned.

"Really! I thought so too, but you haven't met with my Throws, yet." I replied. "Make no mistake Zangieff, Bushinryuu is not known for its punches"

"Throws? On Me! LOL! ROTFLMAO! GYahAHahaha! Let's see how you'd do it with those insect arms of yours!" Zangieff said loudly and then rushes to catch me.

I bend down a little and as Zangieff near me, I do a double-backflip-kick and got his chest and his chin. Zangieff did limp for a second but I was still recoiling. As I land, Zangieff got his composure back and rushes to catch me again. Quickly I side scrolled to my right side using my Bushin Migi-Ukemi. (it literally means Scrolling to the right).

This time, Zangieff jumps at me preparing a hand-chop. I would normally do a triple front spinning kick only this time the heights is off. Instead, I dash forward below his jump and go to his behind. Zangieff surprised by this cancels his chop and tries to turns but he is too late. As I do a Bushin Hipodashi (Turning around 180 degrees) facing his back and do Jump Kick to his ass, he went flying and hits the wall, making some cracks. Too bad he managed to protect his face from being uglier (before crashing to the wall, he manage to cover his face with his hand).

"How is Perestroika compared to THIS!" I scream as I jump high and thrust down with my Dropping Elbow to the back of his neck.

To my surprise, Zangieff got up like water coming out of a fountain and do a Spinning Pile Driver, Its first spin hit me and I was thrown aback. Luckily I managed to block it with my left arm. Although now, I think…

"Ouccchhhh!" I ached. I think I dislocated my arms. No big deal though. I've seen this on some old Jet Li's Movie when he recovered from dislocated arm by pressing it to the tatami floor. I touch my upper arm and feel where the dislocation is. But Zangieff already rushes back to me. Shit! This guy just won't stop, won't he?

"GUraaaaaaaaa! I Got You noW!" Zangieff yelled.

"Got Me My Ass!" I replied back as I sidestepped to my right.

But this time, Zangieff knew I was going to sidestep, not Jump. And he predicted I'd go to my right since my left arm is injured. Unlucky for me, he manages to grab me by my waist.

"Shit!" My left arm still dislocated. I got to make a drastic measure. I pushed my left hand to his chest and relocated my arm. *Crrrkkk*

"Guh!" I ached a little bit but relieved.

"Now You DIE!" Zangieff yelled in front of me. I could assure you his voice sure was loud enough to scare a kid running back to his mother's lap.

Before I know it, I was turned upside down by Zangieff. Now my legs are pointing upward and my head is in front of his shin and his hand are squeezing my torso. He then Jump straight up while doing a rotations. I saw this move on the game. It was called Tornado Slam (maybe CMIIW me guys). If I don't do something, my head will be crushed by the impact. Surely that will be the end of this story.

```````````````````/ /  
Zangieff's head - - `o'') | |

```````````````{\_|_( j)

```````````````{_|_ _ _ |

```````````````````(..c) - - - My head.

This is the ground

v v v v

But I'm not as naïve as Zangieff… He may be able to do this stunt perfectly on a game but on a real Street fighting, this method do have weaknesses too.

First, I can put both of my legs around his head just like his legs to my head and the I'd do a flip to reverse our position just before the impact happen. Don't think that this is impossible to do. By pressing or pulling the right spot, even the strongest physique can be controlled. Still don't believe me? If you try to push someone backward by pressing his neck, you'd have a hard time doing it. But if you push his chin upward first and after he faces upward, push the chin forward, he'll not only be pushed back but thrown away behind.

But I prefer the second method.

From this position, I bend my head backward and then slams it to his groin. Doing a low blow using my head does sound weird… But hey, It's street fighting. Anything goes. And not the mention this method causes a lot of pain!

"Guhh!" Zangieff screams and limps out a little. His leg-grip on my head loosening just as I expected. I continue to push his legs aside and pull my head up above his knee and pull his legs up a little bit thus making his ass to be the first part of his body that gonna crash to the ground. To describe this more clearly, he looks like a "V" rather than an "L".

*Bdeaaghh*

"WUAaaaaaaaaAaarrRGH!" Zangieff screams as his Ass hits the floor.

Zangieff let go of his hand that was grabbing my torso and start to rubbing his ass. While in that moment, I do a handstand leap away from Zangieff.

"Waruku Omouna (means: don't think badly of me)" I said to him while turning my back.

He's quite fast for a big guy. I guess defeating him aint no easy feat after all. This leaves me no choice but to do a Bushin Super Kick Combo to beat him. Why Bushin Super Kick Combo? Because My Bushin Super Punch Combo are not quite powerful enough to bring him up flying as I need to do the combo airborne. And I don't want to go as far as doing a Bushin Musou Renge for it will instantly kill him. You all see what happened to Bison on the StreetFighter game, right? How Bison face was torn and burned one side… imagine the same thing happen to Zangieff If I do that. :p

Now If only I can find an opening… Oops! Here He goes Rushes to catch me again. Once I got nailed by his Grapple again, it's all over for me… I don't think the same method can be applied to a fighter as his caliber… Nah! Just joking!

"I am Guy! The legitimate Successor of BushinRyuu!" I screamed and rushes forward. Only loser who waits for the opportunity to come knocking your door. I'm making my own opportunity!

Before he could grab me, I already throw an atemi to his nose. (atemi = flash attack meant to blind an opponent for a moment)

"Ughh.." Zangieff ached and closes his eyes for a moment by reflex.

"An Opening!" I screamed and throw a cork-screw punch to his lower abdomen continued with an Elbow thrust to the same spot, continued with another cork-screw punch to the same spot and then continued with a double backflip kicks and both of them hits the exact same spot, and this is the moment… the final attack, the finishing combo.

I screamed "BUsHin Gorai Kyaku!" and continued with a Forward-dash Spinning back Kick to the exact same spot.

Zangieff thrown aback far high and hits the wall. I follow with my Bushin Izuna Otoshi (Bushin Flip throw) and as he bump back from the wall, I grab him by the head He and slams him to the ground. He fell unconscious. As I predicted, Bushin Gorai Kyaku (Bushin Strong Lightning Kick) added with Bushin Izuna Otoshi is enough to knock him out. It was a six consecutive attacks to the same spot of his body plus super-duper hard slam to the ground. No matter how stern the muscles are, If it get hit several times, the damage would be intolerable.

The crowds went crazy!

I walk up to him. Looking him being unconscious, I smirked and say "Don't worry Zangieff, everybody loses to me."

And as I walk back to the fighter chamber, the crowds start to cheer me like crazy! Heh, this is what I was searching for… :D I ain't no hypocrite. I love the fame!

"AMAaaaaaaaaaZiiiiiiiiiiiing!" The announcer said through the microphone. "So It come to an End with Bushinryuu Guy as the last man standing!"

"WHOOooo Will Participate On THE next BATTLE! I WelCome you..

I wasn't really paying attention whose going to fight next. As I near the entrance to the fighter chamber I recognize someone familiar. Well If it isn't Ryu?

"Ryu, are you here to fight? I thought those who wear red are the only one permitted to join?"

Without saying a word, Ryu points to his head.. as I look to where he points then I quickly understand.

"Ah yess, your bandana is Red." I smirked. "Well, Goodluck with your fight."

To Be COntinued.


	6. Maki's Just A NinjaNoob Who Loves Guy

Disclaimer CAPCOM

Genre: Sidescrolling Game and Fighting Game

Appearances: Final Fight series, Street Fighter Alpha series

GUY'S DILEMMA chapter Four.

Do you know who I am?

I am known by the name of Guy.

I am a ninja. A rightful heir of the Bushin Style.

At the end of chapter five, Zangieff was knocked out and Ryu is up.

Who's gonna be fighting Ryu? The announcer yells the name familiar to my Ear. Ken Master! I see, so the next fight will be very boring. Ryu and Ken.. psshhh.. boring. I might as well go the fighter chamber and eat hotdogs. Hopefully I can eat as many as I want. I wonder why people want to be vegetarians while we all know that our body need meat, fats not just veggies. well, it's their choice.

About me being a vegetarian, well in my poor old days, I couldn't afford any meat that's why I became a vegetariain.

Pass through the arena fences are the fighter chamber door. Inside the chamber, there are several guards standing by and butlers walking around back and forth. I called up to one of the butlers and ask if he could provide me with something to eat. The Butler nodded his head and said he'll be providing all my needs. The butler pointed me to my seat and asked me to wait over there.

Very well, even a ninja deserves a little comfort once in a while. That's a luxury previous ninja never get.

I examine my left arm. It dislocated in my fight against Zangieff. Though I relocate it, i need to make sure it's okay. It's crucial for me to do this as I need both hands to do my flip slam technique. But, I guess it's perfectly okay. Besides this, i don't recall any more injury. Zangieff sure ain't no cheap fighter at all though he's on a lower tier! ;-D

I wonder who will be my opponent next. If i have to take into account of whoever have reds on their outfits as the prerequisite to enter this tournament, perhaps maybe Bison himself is here, We've also seen Ken Master, Akuma will be here as well, and the last one maybe Maki, bunch of weaklings, all of them. They re just actors. they can't really fight that well.

As I gaze at the ceiling thinking of my opponent, comes the butler. Bringing me a plate of hotdogs and sundae, I thank him. The butler nod in silent and then walks away. these hotdogs will suffice for the moment. I don't really give a damn about who will be my opponent, really. I ll defeat them all anyway. You've seen my fight with Zangieff, how I pummeled him to the ground even with his big muscle around him. Two of the remaining fighters are scrubbers, Bison's a turtler and Maki... psscchh... Maki's just a baby girl.

A glass of sundae and 5 hot dogs.

A butler comes, "Mr Guy from the Bushinryuu, your match will be up in a moment."

"Is it? well it's about time. Tell me. who will be my opponent?" I asked the butler and compelled him.

"It will be Miss Maki, Sir." The Butler answered.

"That panties brat? Prepare me another 5 Hot dogs, this will be finished in no time." said I to the Butler.

"right away, Sir" The Butler replied.

" GUuuuYYyyyyyY!" The Announcer yelled my name.

I'm back in that hexagon shaped arena. The crowd is cheering me with shoutings and flower picks. Great! this is what I expected as a Bushinryu's successor! Those people at Capcom top brass should see this. They should've seen how wrong they were for not putting me in SF4 due to my popularity being so low.

I look around, try to look for Rose but I couldn't because of the lights. I hope she's watching me rather than leisuring in the lounge...

"MAAAaaaaaKkkiiiiiiiiiiii Nnniiiiiinnjaaaaaaa GGggiiiiirRRRRLLLlll!" the Announcer yelled Maki.

Maki Ninja Girl? Pssch... Maki baby girl would be more apt. Eventhough she can do one or two Bushin techniques, She is just a newbie. She'd be dead ten second in a real ninja fight. Seriously, carrying a wood baton around would just hinder ones movement. A ninja is even worse. A wood baton would do nothing shit except being broken to pieces after several hits. Ah well, I wonder how she managed to win her first round anyway.

There, I see Maki dressed in red. Her shirts is of the same model as mine but she's using skirt long enough just to cover her panties. Her hair is too long and unveiled, very fatal for a ninja to have that too long of hair. And of course, two wood batons on her left and right hand.

"Guy!" Maki screamed my name

"Maki!" I replied, for joking sake.

"Whyy Youuu! I'm gonna get my title as a Bushin Heir!" Maki screamed to me. "I've Trained hard from the secret Bushin Manuscript that Master Zeku have hidden in his secret stash! along with his porn magz!, YUUCks!"

"Well, you can have it if you want, the title, manuscripts and those mags... BTW, being a Shadow, as in Bushin Shadow doesn't give you any fame, You know." I said it lazily,

"I Don't Want you to Give it to me! I Will TAKE THE TITLE from you!"

"Sheeezz.. And How will you do that! you can't actually GRAB IT or anything.." I said it jokingly.

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Maki said it abruptly

"You're forty years too early for that, Maki baby girl. Knowing how to do Bushin's Technique is one thing, but knowing when to do it is something you can only get by experience... Bah, enough of this bull. Announcer! Begin the Fight, will Ya!"

"YEeeSsssireeeeeeeeeeeee! FIGGGGGGGGHTEeeeeRRRRs, GOOO FOORRRRR PROOOO!" The Announcer yelled along with the cheering crowd.

Fighting Maki is like fighting my old self ten years ago. When Master Zeku first taught me Bushin Art, I feel like I can kill anyone! But the fact is, my first fight against Cody almost killed me. Cody sure fights dirty, but it's still legal on streetfighting. (using Iron Pipe, Screwdriver, rocks etc etc)

(Author's note: When I first got my hand on captain America's SFA3 Guide on Guy's Combo and fully trained the four-hits-combo on training mode, I tried to pin and beat level Hard Cody with combo attacks. I failed BADLY).

"Bushin Leap!" Maki screamed and flip jump towards me.

"Stupid Maki! don't tell your opponent what to do if he knows your move!" I said to her.

I know she wants to grab me and slam me to the floor with Bushin Izuna Otoshi, but this move can be easily counter with Bushin Whirlwind Kick. And as predicted, Maki got kicked 4 times and thrown far away back and falls down to the floor.

"See.. I told you so."

"Uh.. that was just a lucky break!" Maki said to me with a look of pain in her face. "Let's see how you deal with this!" As Maki finishes her words she does a Bushin Hayagake.

"Why do you insist on doing such measly stuff like 'getting the title' anyway?" I asked her but she did not respond and continue her Bushin Hayagake.

With Bushin Hayagake, there could be three available continuum movements. The first one is Sudden Stop, but it usually only used for chasing a thrown opponent. Second is for launching a roundhouse kick, but it's unwise if you can't pull it off fast enough. Third and the last one is for doing a Sweep kick which in any case often used for standing opponents. My bet would be that she'll be using her Sweepkick against me. Too bad for Maki, this Hayagake move has a big flaw. It moves too fast and often hard to stop. So now it's my turn to do a Bushin Leap high up. Maki seemed surprised as she tries to stop her Speedrunning, but it's too late for her as I am already behind her and launched my Bushin SpinningElbow... Don't worry I did not aim her vitals, Peeps.

"That's another rookie move from you, ninja-kid.."

She was pushed forward due to the impact but regained composure and do a spinning high kick.

"Eat this Ninja Kid kick to the HEAD!" Screamed Maki.

I forwardstepped to her back so close that my chest nearly touch her back. The spinning kick miss its target and I grab her by the neck from behind and slam her back to the ground. Maki was shocked for a few second but then she did a backward flip. The first backflip is a clever one but the second flip is her flaw as a rookie. I dash forward and do a Bushin Hayai Kubikari and sent her faraway back to the wall.

(Bushin Hayai Kubikari is almost the same with Hayagake Kubikari – Running and spinning kick high kick – but this time the running is replaced with a quickspinforwarddash followed with a regular spinning high kick. You can easily do this technique if you are an experienced Bushin Ninja such as myself)

Since I did not aim for her vitals, there were no major injury due to the previous attack so She manage to turn around, though limping a little bit. As She turned facing me, I was already near her with my Bushin Hayagake and before I start my attack, I say this to her

"Maki, today you will learn it the hard way," I said smirkingly.

I grab Maki by the back of her head with my two hands and launch a two-Knee-hits attack to her abdomen and followed with a jumping knee attack and sent Maki upward. Without any time to waste, I jump following Maki and as she near the ground I do a Flying kick pointing downward and followed with a Hook to the face, A punch to the stomach and an uppercut using the palm of my hand to her chin. Maki limps and that's when I grab her and then throw her back to the wall. Again, right after she bounced from the wall, my other attack is already launched. This time a right hand Jab followed by another Bushin Houzanto (Spinning Elbow) but this time since the distance is close enough, my Houzanto reached the back of her head even though my starting point is from her front. And again Maki is pushed away from the wall by my attacks. This position enables me to do the previous combinations of Hook-Punch-Uppercut-Grabthrow and again when she bounced back from the wall, this time I gave her another right hand Jab, followed with a crouching right jab to her stomach making her bent down forward a little bit and that's when I continue my attack with a Jab-Hook-Punch-Uppercut and followed with a turning high Kick to the face, Maki was sent flying sideways flipping and crashed real hard to the floor. Both of her nunchakus are broken to pieces. Maki fell unconcious.

"So weak... and I even haven't used my Super attack," I grinned :-\

The audience gasped and fell silent during the attack, and cheered like crazy three second after Maki crashed to the floor. After ten or so second, comes the announcer voice.

"YEAAAAAAAaaaaH!AaaaaAAND THAaaaaaaAAATT'SSS HOWwww A FIGGHHTTtttt SHOouuuld BE!" The Announcer yelled again screaming with his crazy intonations.

The More flowers thrown and cheerings of the crowd, the more happy I am. It only took me 5 minutes less to finish the fight, only one and a half A4 page, a 727-words of fight. See how weak she is... I hope the Hotdogs are ready for me.

"IIIIiiitt SEeemmms THAATT OURRrr BUSHiNnnnN GUuuuUUuYY SUSssTaaaiin NoooOOoO Injury! SHOooOOOUUUULLDD WEeeEE PRRooCCeeEEeD OUuUURrr NEXxxxt FIIIGGghhttt!, HOWWwww SAaaaaaAAyy Yoouuu, BBuuUUuUShHiiinn GGuuuyy?" The Announcer again saying it with Crazy stupid Tone!. If you hear it directly, then it sounded like those in the Boxing match, but reading the writings does look so STUPID. (bear my newbieness, okay peeps)

Hearing that stupid announcer say that I answered directly.

"NO WAY! I want to eat my Hotdogs first!" I refused angrily.

The crowd laughs.

"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE LAUGHING AT! YOU WANNA EXPERIENCE DEATH!" I said it angrily.

"BUuuUUUuSsssShHIiiIIN GUUYYyyyy..." the announcer start to speak again but I cut him.

"AND STOP THAT STUPID INTONATIONS! SPEAK PLAINLY WHEN TALKING TO ME!" I Screamed to overvolume the speakers.

"Ehm.. Pardon me, Bushin-Guy," The Announcer said in a normal way. "It seems that one of our audiences, coincidentally a very, very rich noble, has granted free access for you to every restaurants and cuizine in this city. You, Bushin Guy, may have whatever service you may need, even hotdogs of any number, freely," The announcer stops for a moment and then continues, "That's if you continue the next fight right away."

Without any delay, I yelled, "BRING ME MY NEXT OPPONENT!"

"Thank You, Bushin-Guy! MEDIC, Carry the fainted out!" ordered the announcer.

But as the medic was about to lift Maki with a stretcher, Maki awakes.

"Guy! Today you win, but someday I will..

"TRAIN For Another twenty years before you try to fight me again, Weakling!" I cut her sentence.

"But.. but.. twenty years would be too long..." Maki suddenly speaks in sad tone.

"What the heck do you need the title anyway, eh Maki?" I asked.

"Well.. A Girl got to have their pride too, You know!" Said Maki yelling.

"Then go train for another twenty years before even trying!" I turned and starts to walking away to the center of the arena.

"But I'll be too old to be your wife after twenty years, Stupid Bushin-Guy!" Maki whispered and turn her face away. The Medic then proceeds to carry her out of the arena.

"IIIIiiiiiIIIiii PPPppPPRREEeSSsseeennTT YYooouuUUUUUU OURR FINNNNaaaaLL FFiiIIIiiGHTT! BbbBBBBUUSHIIiiiinn GGUUYYY AAaaAannnDDD THE REDDdd DEVVVIiiLL!" The Announcer again yelled with crazy intonations.

Akuma The Red Devils? so that's his nickname, eh? Very well, It seems that Bison, Ryu, and Ken Master all defeated by him. I guess I'll be fighting old timer again.

Before the fight begin, I talk to Akuma a bit.

"Yoo, Akuma, How didja beat Bison?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh Bison? He's the stupidest fighter I've ever met," Akuma answered. "He ate my Hadouken head on with his psycho driver.. What a noob."

"Whaa? didn't he use any other attack?" I asked again.

"Nah, that's the stupid thing about him. That blockhead, He kept on using his psycho driver eventhough he got knock down several times already. Finally Bison jumped and tried to psycho drive me from above but I Hadouken him," said Akuma.

"Oh I see, so Bison thinks that you can only do Hadouken Straightforward... such naive assumption... How hard is that to do an upward Hadouken anyway, Right!" I laughed

"You got that right, Guy," said Akuma laughing too.

"Oh yeah, who did you beat between Ryu and Ken?" I asked.

"No One, both of them got disqualified for poor fight. All they did was just Hadoukens against each other. They were warned to trade punches and kicks but they did not." Akuma answered. Both of us then laugh again

"GOOO FOORRRRR PROOOO!" The Announcer yelled along with the cheering crowd.

"Fair Fight, AKuma-Ji-san!" I Smiled tightening my fist

"Same to you. Kiddo!" Akuma replied while releasing his red aura.

I'm Not Really that Good in English, so if there's a Grammar Nazi around here, All I can say is "give me revisements and bear with me" X-D

By: Alt


	7. Time To Descend The Throne, AkumaJisan

Disclaimer CAPCOM

Genre : Sidescrolling Game and Fighting Game

Appearances : Final Fight series, Street Fighter Alpha series

GUY'S DILEMMA chapter One

Do you know who I am?

I am known by the name of Guy.

I am a ninja. A rightful heir of the Bushin Style.

Last Chapter

On the last chapter, I was about to fight Shin-Akuma Ji-san in the FINAL FIGHT of the Red Tournament. We were ready to give it all out for the sake of one special Relic, a relic of something still veiled to my knowledge.

It was a fierce battle. Both of us covered in red crimson blood, and blood were also scattered everywhere. Brutal as it seem and cruelly ended ones faith**. After a long fight, only one person standing in that very arena. Of course that person is Me! I'm the strongest, afterall! Akuma, shin Akuma, maybe strong and has a lot of eye-flashing technique but he was just an old man. Stamina is bound to be his enemy in this battle. Against me who are trained in every dangerous terrain possible to exist along in my everyday ninja mission, Akuma's Stamina was a duck compared to a sabretooth.

When I landed my final decisive attack – a powered back flip kick to the chin so hard it made him flew upward 3 metres – I can see in his eyes a joyful feeling of finally having a taste of defeat. It was a difficult battle, I tell you that. He also managed to land a few attacks, almost hit my critical point and knock me out cold had I not have the agility of a Bushinryuu. But again, after a while of it, He finally slowed down due to his aging body. That is when my super-duper-exhilarating-awesome-deadly-brutal-OMG-no-words-can-explain Bushin Musou Renge connects. I guess, time do have impact on moving the circle of life. For your sake please get retired, Akuma ji-san.

"And We HAVE our WINNER Ladies and Gentlemen! A Lone NINJA, in RED, in STYLE, Aand in VICTORY, GUY "BUSHIN" HINATO!" Announcer yelled through the microphone. The crowd were cheering like there's no tommorow. Throwing flowers, money, and even panties!

"This Concludes Our Event OF THE BATTLE IN RED! Next! We Have prepared OUR Winner a DELIGHTFUL PRIZE!"

"A GOLDEN RED Ticket!"

"What? A Ticket! What's that got to do with my victory!" I scream but it seems the cheering crowd sunk my voice.

Suddenly, the arena gate were opened and came a red-chongsam-suited girl with a plate. On it was a piece of red paper. Perhaps this is the red ticket that the announcer were talking about.

"Here is your Golden Red Ticket, Sir. Congratulation," said the girl gently.

I took the red paper written in golden ink. So there is something written in it. It says: "CONGRATULATION. TO THE HOLDER OF THIS TICKET, WE OF THE WORLD IMPERIAL, HEREBY GRANT YOU ONE – ANY KIND OF – WISH TO THE WORLD"

"What kind of nonsense is this? Hey, Chongsam Girl, what the hell?" I asked her. She just smiled and said that it is exactly what is written.

"To whom should I put in this _WISH_ of mine?" I asked her again. She smiled and pointed with her finger a certain direction in the audience. I couldn't clearly see it because of the so brightly light. But that's when some of the lightings turned off. Then I can see where this girl is pointing. There, I see a group of elderly people sitting side-by-side.

"Them? The World Imperial are Them! Sheesh, what A joke!" I sniffed and snorted. The girl then left me back alone in the arena.

"SO, Guy HINATO! Have YOU COME UP With Your WISHEs?" The announcer again spoke through the speaker. But just as I was about to say anything, Rose come barging in from the arena gate.

"Guy! Stop! Have you overlook your promise to me?" Rose scream halfway through the arena to me. "Did you not agree that you would give me those _relic_ in exchange of me? Did you not love me?" Rose pleaded.

"So this is the relic you were talking about earlier… Well you did gave me those arrangement, but I didn't recall saying yes. I was merely thinking AND smiling to you at that time." I smirked. "So this is what you're after? Tell me, what is your wish? I shall scream it myself If I deem it worthy."

Rose went silent for a moment. She knew that I'm not a easy person to sway whenever I'm on top. ;-D

"Very well, I wish The World Imperial to be Disbanded!" Rose firmly said to me.

"granted, Rose!" I smirked again.

"Hear Me World Imperial! I WILL be announcing my Wish very soon…. (after a few second pause) …I Wish To Be Famous! The World Will Know About Me! I'll Be In Every Thing This World Has! They Will ADORE me! They Can See Me Everywhere! In Video Games, Televisions, Sports, News, Foods, EVERYWHERE!" At this point, Rose almost grab me by the collar but withhold her and continue

"AND!..." I continued.

"But Guy-san Only One.." The announcer tried to speak through the speaker but I cut him short.

"SHUT UP!

….AND! I Wish To DISBAND the WORLD IMPERIAL!"

The crowd starts to get hectic. Those World Imperial top brass begin to talk to each other. The announcer stay silent. The crowd were even getting more hectic as the time pass by. But then, after tens of seconds past. The squeeking voice of the microphone getting turned on heard through the speaker. I think I'll be getting' a reply from the announcer pretty soon.

"Guy Hinato! The World Imperial Has Heard of your WISHES! THESE are Their Response! For Your FIRST Wish,…. GRANTED! And For your SECOND Wish!...

….. (_silent_) …..

….. (_silent_) …..

You MAY TRY!" The Announcer spoke through to microphone. The Crowd become Even more crazy than before!

I smiled but Rose seems upset with me.

"Look at me Rose. You have a dumbest wishes of all wishes out there. There's no way you can ask them to disband. Didn't you read? It says to 'Any Wishes To The World', not the World Imperial." I calmly speak to her.

"And what was your Wishes! To be famous? For heaven sake, yours are also dumb! Blokehead!" Rose screamed and walk to the arena gate.

"Rose, hear me… mine was probably dumb wish. So dumb that is why only them World Imperials worthy enough to do it. But yours,… don't worry, Rose. I'll grant them myself! And I will have YOU as my prize! I PROMISE You!" I told Rose half-scream as she nearing the arena gate.

And so my dillema has been solved. Not long after that tournament, the World Imperial worked their thing. I became super famous. Even on the latest video games Street Fighter 4, my character along with Cody was actually added. Now, I'm available on every video games console. I am on everything people could imagine to be famous to. I'm on Youtube, Card battle, Animes, .. Everywhere! People would cheer me, ask my photograph and signature and every merchandise or peripheral about me. made a cosplay out of me. People around the globe highly regard myself as the Modern Ninja thing that will soar to the top of the ninja world. The Red Ninja.

Of course, I still have to another important task at hand. For Bushinryuu, It is crucial to always train yourself to the best (I start running off the screen with my trailing shadows behind me)… But it is far more imperative to fulfill a promise.

But Alas, It will be for another time and place for that story.

~ The End ~

Okay, so there you have it folks. It was fun doing this. I gotta thanks Fanfiction for making this kind of site. Of course to Capcom for making Guy Hinato character. And also thanks to ID: Captain_America at Gamefaqs for his guide about Guy, he made me love Guy Hinato.

PS: is Guy's real name Guy Hinato?

** [EDITING ADDED] Somebody told me that I made a typo of the word "faith" which should have been "fate". Well, I actually wrote faith on purpose. It was Akuma Jisan faith of being undefeatable have finally ended in that fight. ;-D pretty slick, eh?


End file.
